lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
LOTR Mod Official Server
This page is for the '''official' server of the Lord of the Rings mod, owned by the mod team. Other, community-run, servers have their own pages, which can be found here. The '''LOTR Mod Official Server' is a server focused on showcasing the base experience of the mod in survival mode, with no added other mods or command features. It has many players, rulers, alliances and cities. Here is the link to the corresponding facebook site. Aidansebastian has made an awesome trailer video for this server. Thank you for that. The trailer video might be a bit a bit outdated since the last world reset. Try it out and check what's left and what's new. News 08/04/2015: The server is online! Feel free to join and play, however we have put a limit to 35 players at a time, to reduce lag. I'll keep it updated. ''-Bat'' Rules of the Server Please click this link to read the rules. RolePlay of the Server, Factions & Players. You can read more about the Players, Factions and Role-Play of the Server on the "Official LOTRmod Server Player Wiki"! Factions and Rulers Most of the regions of Middle Earth are already taken on the server and ruled by different Lords and Ladies. The following list is sorted in alphabetical order and shows a current list of the rulers of the server: Cities already built or in advanced WIP state There are a lot of cities and other places already built on the server. All of them are worth the hassle of the long voyage to get there - depending of what you are willing to sacrifice of time or health. The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: Heavily Work in Progress Builds The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: Aldburg ''': Aldburg is currently the biggest city in rohan and has 20citizens. The lord of Aldburg is '''Jamez45767 he runs Aldburg with his commander mr_tinty it has been in work for 5months and the outer city is halfway through construction but it still has a way to go. Aldburg also houses a 3 story jousting arena recently finished which is the biggest in the world. Arta Minyortala Eleno: '''A fortress being built by '''vaclav999. Glaerdir, however, built its foundations and outer walls. Information about the High-Elves will not be updated on this page. You can read more about the High-Elves and Minyortala on the "Player-Wiki" if you're interested. Everything is up-to-date there. Bree: '''This settlement of Men is being built by '''Skelesam '''with help from '''ComboBob. It will be guarded and maintained by the Rangers Of The North and serve as an outpost and recruiting centre, as well as a more neutral and welcoming place for meetings etc. Caras Ninglor: ''' This is a giant Isengard-like fortress city being built in the Gladden Fields by miner49er876(recneps) and Dragonfang6892. '''Carn-dûm: '''The City Fortress of Angmar is being built by '''KingTulkas. wolfboycameron is helping. Crossing of Poros: '''The city that defends the people of Harad. Umbar, Near and Far Harad and the Half-Trolls. Its ruled by RookieNinjas II, wipeout2099 and RookieNinjas are the builders. Crossing of Poros is the capitol of Harandor. wipeout2099 is also the steward of Crossing of Poros. You shouldn't make troubles there as an enemy of Harad or you might be hunted. '''Galtrev: '''The capital city of Dunland (is actually a lore build not in movies tho) being constructed by '''ThaMarauder. Lake Town: '''Being built by Bob101234-self proclaimed master of Lake Town, The Town is situated in the Long Lake and can be found by heading South from the Long Lake spawn point until directly East of the Wood Elven River. The community sports little more than a few small houses and an island where the Town's food is grown. The Town is planned to be a major center of trade and to manage a large fishing industry by which it can sustain itself. '''Linhir: '''Being built by Bearclaw13, this city is in Lebennin (Southern Gondor). It is to be a cultural city, and so far he has built surrounding farms and a small fort to guard the city. '''Mt. Gram: '''The Orc Fortress is being built by Sir_AKJK with the help of TheJulkkis. It is South of the Mt. Gram ft point '''Mt Gundabad: Is being built by Iluvatars_Bane and is currently undergoing massive construction. When finished the build will resemble Mt Gundabad from Battle of the Five Armies as well as have a camp for faction members. The main build is heavily underway and the camp is now ready for people to move in. Osgiliath: Currently being built by King_Elendil, which is also the Lord of Osgiliath, and have a past as King of Gondor. It will become a great defense for defending Ithilien and an entrance into Gondor. Vinyamar: ''' Suburb of Mithlond, this elven city is ruled by '''Hayoo. Information about the High-Elves will not be updated on this page. You can read more about the High-Elves and Vinyamar on the "Player-Wiki" if you're interested. Everything is up-to-date there. Whitefall: Whitefall is no lore city. It is owned by Eomer_, Captain of Rohan. A detailed, large and beautiful city located north of Edoras. There will be a road built connecting both towns. Whitefall will be open for all good and neutral players. There will be shops, other players, a "gladiator" arena with betting and much more. Whitefall will also be a fortress for one of Rohan's Armies. Edit: Whitefall disappeared because of the corrupted chunks. it will be rebuilt. Planned BuildsCategory:Servers The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: Beorn's Lands: '''Planned build by '''ZombieSheepRule Dol Amroth: '''The city of the Swan Knights that will be started by internet_miners. He currently cannot due to his Minecraft not working. '''Durins City: '''The capital of Dwarvendom, built by '''iwellner45, one of the 7 Dwarf Lords. Esgaroth: '''Located South of Dale. To be built by newcomers Schmidtt94 and Zongaaru. '''Fort Nox: '''A build planned after the February 1st update will be the location of the Angmar Military Treasury and Armory.This is being built by '''Illuvatars_Bane. Moredain Outpost: '''Small trade village being built by '''Firewarp47 '''on the western edge of the Far Harad Forest. '''Trollshaws Outpost: '''A heavily fortified outpost that is the basis of the Black Empire's strength in the Lone Lands. '''New Caras Galadhon: '''The New main city for the Galadhrim Elves Note: The original Caras Galadhon will not be used after construction of the new one Councils or Groups All of the information below is describing large scale faction interaction such as guilds and alliances. Feel free to add your own council/group if it consists of '''more than 2 factions. Dwarven House / Dwarven Council This is an elite group of seven of the finest dwarven warriors across the server. The houses in the Dwarven House include the Ered Luin, Khazad-Dum, the City of Gundabad, Ered Mithrin, the Iron Hills, and the Orocarni. There is one Lord per region that comes when a Lord calls a council. All councils are held at Gundabad when it is rebuilt. The High King of the Council is Azaghal_79 (formerly known as squatch_thunder7). The lordship of the members of the council is undisputed. Each Lord was gifted with a ring of their Realm/City. The rings were forged and inscribed within the halls of the greatest realm of the Khazad, Moria. The founding members consist of: * Azaghal_79 (squatch_thunder7) - The appointed High King of the Council, ruler of the Blue Mountains, and Forger of the Dwarven Rings. * Spoangitybob - Lord of the Dwarven Kingdom of Khazad-Dum and protector of the southern Misty Mountains. * iwellner45 - Lord of Durin's City located at Mount Gundabad. * ThunderSC (SpeedySC) - Lord of the Iron Hills and co-guardian of the icy north. * aidansebastian - Lord of the Grey Mountains, co-guardian of the icy north, and inscriber of the Dwarven Rings. The council has since appointed various other lords such as * Thorin_the_King - King Under the Mountain. * wille912_ '''- Ruler of the Red Mountains. * '''LuckySilverStar - Ruler of Nogrod. Council of the High-Elves The 2nd king of the High-Elves, SinzPet, upon his rise to the throne created a council consisting of the most prestigious elves of the faction. The council acts as the king's advisors and representatives. Information about the High-Elves will not be updated on this page. You can read more about the High-Elves and their Government on the "Player/Faction/RolePlay- Wiki" if you're interested. Everything is up-to-date there. White Council The White Council is a group of the elite, good aligned players of the server. They work together on a large, faction scale so that they can combat the forces of evil. The group consists of the highest ranking players of the main "good" factions, including Kings and High Lords alike. The group consists of: * internet_miners - High King of Fangorn and Hand of the King to SinzPet, the High King of Lindon. He was one of the founding members and very influential with most other players on the server. * SinzPet himself, another founding member, High King of the High Elves. * Faelon (Formerly: Xenphir) and TheBlueTrickster, more Elven kin, were founding members and partake in the council as influential representatives of the Mirkwood kingdom.. The White Council later admitted three invaluable players as their latest members: * squatch_thunder7, the first new member, Lord of all Dwarves, Co-founder of the Northern Alliance and ruler of Ered Luin. * Hell_Metallicus, soon after, was graced into the Council as the Chieftan of the Rangers of the North and Co-founder of the Northern Alliance. * Atanvarno, following these additions, King of Gondor, founder of the union of Arnor and Gondor. Even at this moment the Council convenes to discuss trade, border troubles and incoming threats from treacherous neighbours. Their reach is nearly limitless as they can thwart even the deadliest of enemy plans. Their spheres of influence allies themselves closely to the most powerful of players, including most Dwarven lords and High Elves. Their contacts include the richest players on the server and the White Council itself has accomplished warriors of renown. They are ever vigil, always watching. Cross them and you may be forgiven, but never forgotten. There are rumors that the White Council has a secret location where they all meet, and it is said to be never found by anyone outside of the White Council. Some even say the location is not even in Middle-Earth. Others say they all communicate through Palentirs. Even we are unsure of the truth. The Confederation of the Northmen The Confederation of the Northmen is an inter-factional organization of factions based on Northern Cultures. Current members of the Confederation are Rohan, the Kingdom of Rhovanion, the kingdom of Anduin and theNorthern Viking Clans (Foredain, Northmen). They were formed in mid 1417 with the purpose of advancing trade and creating mutual defense. It is centered in Aldburg, Rohan, however, the aim is to use the ancient Eotheod city, Framsburg to replace Aldburg as the center city. AA-Guild Not yet an official group, though there have been a rising and a fall in members and publicity. This guild is primarily a joke for the true Alcoholics. It is an elite group, where everyone is welcome with the achievement and Alcoholic Shield. There is rumored to be an actual Guild (being) built somewhere. Though nobody knows how and where. The founders of this guild were: * Arantoer_II (back in the day he was only a Horse-Lord of Rohan under the name of b_boymasterman). * Evil_Mogwai, former King of Dunland. Even though they were enemies, they appreciated drinking with each other after fighting on the battlefield, and decided that every race and man or woman should have a place where they can rest, drink or laugh in peace. They are also viewing themselves outside of all politics when honoring or acting on the title of an AwwA-member. Which ironically, is not anonymous at all. Entry to this guild is free for anyone by drinking 72 potent vodka's in a row. And equipping the alcoholism shield when approaching other members or the guild itself (if it exists at all) The Black Council ] A Council consisting of all leaders and significant players in evil. The head of the council is Legodude247 '''as Melkor. The representatives of the council are as follows: * '''Iluvatar's_Bane (Gundabad) * SirWilsonGS (Gundabad) * Grievous1138 (Gundabad) * Joetatoe (Isengard) * SpadeCompany (Isengard) * Aidansebastian (Mordor) * BDdeuce (Mordor) * Lord_Morghash_IV (Gundabad) * Ghash_Max (Isengard) * Faylynn (Angmar) * TheSmileBC (Angmar Hillmen) * shamiir (Near Harad) * LordKhamul (Dol Goldur) * EzioDiAuditore (Isengard) * OBSIDIAN_FOX (Mordor) The Union Of Númenor The Union of Númenor began shortly after the coronation of Skelesam as 2nd Chieftan of Arnor, and'Atanvarno' 5th King of Gondor. Shortly after the Union began, the Shire under Thain_Vibiras also joined, adding further to the strength of the Union. The Council of Númenor was established quickly, consisting of Rangers, Gondorians and Halflings, the full extent of the Council is shrouded in mystery. The aim of this Union is to unite the Dúnedain of the North and South to create an even larger force to work for the Good of Middle Earth, and defend it from those who would see the Free People harmed. Factions: * Ranger of the North * Gondor * Hobbits * Umbar Category:Gameplay Category:Role Play Category:Official Server